Shut Up!
by Imjustafan
Summary: One elevator, two co-workers and a lot of chemistry. (Samantha&Martin)


Title: Shut Up!

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: None of the characters or Without a Trace belong to me. 

Rating: PG

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Author's note: In this fic Martin and Sam never went out for drinks and Sam/Jack didn't have an affair. Please R&R.

Summary: One elevator, two co-workers and a lot of chemistry. 

*~*

  
__

Shut Up!

*~*

  


"Plans for tonight?"

"Some wine, a couple hours in the bathtub and sleep in front of the TV." Sam answered smiling at Martin. 

"It sounds good."

The elevator's doors opened and the two of them got into it. Martin pressed the button to the parking lot.

They worked side by side; they talked to each other a lot. However, in such a tight space they felt uncomfortable. Trying to think a topic to start a conversation. Martin looked up at ceiling while Samantha looked down at the floor. Avoiding making eye contact.

Both of them wanted to get out in parking lot sooner as possible, get in their car, so each one could make their own way to their own apartment.

Unfortunately, between floors eight and seven, they heard a loud noise and then the elevator stopped. They almost dropped to the ground. 

"Are you ok?" Martin asked, helping Sam up.

Sam nodded, "I guess."

The elevator didn't move, then Martin pressed all the floor buttons of the control panel.

"That won't make it start moving. Press the alarm bell."

Martin pressed it, "Did you hear it?"

"No." Sam leaned her back against the wall. 

"I guess we have to wait. Someone will meet us soon." Martin said, taking his tie off.

"Oh, no. You're one of these optimists' guys. I mean, always believe in happy end." Sam's tone was a little sarcastic.

"I'm realistic. What's the chance we've never been found? We're at FBI building." Martin pressed the alarm bell again. 

Sam slipped down, sitting down on the ground. Martin looked at her. 

"What you're looking at?" she wrinkled her eyebrow.

"Nothing." he tried not to smile, being serious. 

"I won't wait standing up."

Martin leaned his head against the wall, staying up.

After a few minutes, they heard someone speaking outside.

"Is there anyone stuck in the elevator?" A man's voice in distance.

Martin moved away from the wall, approaching of the door. "Yes. You have to get us out of here."

"We're working on it. What's your name?" 

"Agent Fitzgerald. And, Agent Spade is also here."

"O.k. You two keep calm and soon we'll get you out of there."

The man walked out and Martin leaned his body against the wall again.

"Sit down. Your expensive pants will be save." 

"Funny." Martin gave up and slipped down, sitting in front of Sam.

"Welcome to the ground." she had a smile on her face. 

Martin had never thought that Samantha could be so ironic.

"How long the elevator will take to get repaired? Martin began being impatient. 

"He said soon. It can be any minute. Are you not claustrophobic, are you? 

Martin passed his hands over his hair and looked at down. 

"Martin?"

"No. I'm not. I just want to get out of here as quickly as I can. Just it"

"Being with me is so unpleasant?"

"No. Of course not." His tone was excited too much. 

Sam smiled. And this made Martin blush.

There was a silence for a while between them. Sam thought to break it.

"You know that we would die before the elevator stops on the last floor."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Besides we are in the seventh floor. No one would die."

"There's ten floors below us. Three floors of parking lot."

Martin looked at her, with the glance that didn't matter if it was 7 or 10. They wouldn't die.

"Samantha, I can ask you a question?"

She nodded, "Sure"

"Why did you choose to work in this job?"

"I don't know. I guess, I'd like to help someone else. Doing some thing good. And you?"

Martin pulled his knees up and put his arm around crossing his fingers in front of them. 

"For the same reason, I think. I wanted to know in some way I make a difference in someone else's life."

Both of them nodded their head, they understood what each other was saying. 

Martin gazed Samantha for a while, making her feel coerced.

"What are you doing?"

"Figuring you out."

"What?"

"We worked together for over two years and I don't know anything about you. Well, I know you don't like anyone calls you Sam, but for Jack." 

She gave a furious glance. If one look could kill someone, Martin would be dead right now. 

"What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know. Let's see... Um, have you ever been in love with a co-worker?" he stuttered. 

"Pass." she had a half smile on her lips. "Some day I let you know it.... Some day."

He smiled back. "Fair. Um, which color is your favorite?"

"Blue....My turn. Why did you leave your life in Seattle, your job and friends behind there and came to New York?"

He looked at down, then looked at up meeting Sam's eyes, "It's a long story. You don't wanna know."

"Maybe some day," she said, stretching her legs out on the ground. 

"Maybe." he whispered. 

Even the not answered answers, they were enjoying the time they were spending together, getting know each other better. 

"You're kinda hot guy. You must had broken a lot of girls' heart." This made him feel embarrassed. "So, which is your type?"

"I don't know... Smart, funny, makes me want to kiss her every second that we're together." His eyes were shinning. 

"That is sweet." she had never thought Martin could be so romantic. 

"Which type of man does Samantha Spade stop to breathe?"

"Oh, I don't know." she was a little embarrassed. 

"Guys like Eric Keller?"

"Just guys look like that." she looked at down. 

An awkward moment. Martin wanted to kill himself. They were having a great time together and him screw it up.

"I'm sorry. I, ... I mean... Anyway, do you want to know a stupid thing? When I was a kid I thought dogs could speak like Scooby Doo. I spent several afternoons trying to teach my dog to speak my name."

"Silly and cute. I always thought I was a princess. When I grew up I would have my own castle. Well, until my thirteen years. Then I became the wicked witch."

"That not surprise me."

"I can't believe you haven't been dating anyone, Martin. What's wrong with those women."

He gazed her like how she knew he didn't have a girlfriend at that moment.

She trying to explain herself, "I'm assuming you're not involve with someone else." 

"The only person that I'd like to be together she doesn't know about my feelings or even I exist."

"You should let her know."

"Maybe I should." he muttered.

On this exact moment their eyes met and the chemistry between them traveled through the air. Mixing to the vital oxygen.

"What do you think she would say? You know. When I tell her she is the most beautiful woman than I've ever met in my entire life."

"She'd be flattered definitely. But you should say it TO her."

"I'm saying TO her." Their legs were stretched out on the ground touching each other's. And none of them made any movement to pull it back.

"Martin, I..."

He cut her off.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." His eyes had a sad glance.

She lift up a couple inches, putting her hands and knees on the ground and crawled on all fours toward Martin. They were face to face. She pressed her lips against Martin's lips smoothly, kissing him. 

"This surprised me."

"Shut up and kiss me." And he did what she _asked._

Then suddenly, the elevator's doors opened.

"Sorry, bothering you two, the elevator was repaired. You can get out and maybe go to somewhere else." A man stood in floor up them said.

They looked up and blushed. A lot of stranger people looking at them.

Martin helped Sam get up. When they were out of the elevator he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. And, they walked out of the building... together. 

The End.


End file.
